


Hewn from Cloth and Dreams

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Witch AU, magic use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: The powerful witch Ardyn Izunia is making a doll in the image of the impossible partner he wishes to have.The impossible partner that shows up at his door.





	Hewn from Cloth and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This little story came to be from Noctglaive's witch Ardyn artwork, and we've been killing each other with it ever since. Ilu Metty <3

"Cerberus, go lie in bed. Papa is working on something." 

Ardyn gestured to the dog bed in the corner of the room. The three headed puppy whimpered in response, but plodded over to it, and flopped. One of it's heads set down, it's eyes closed. One fought sleep. The other rested on it's nearest paw, watching Ardyn. 

The witch worked quietly on the little doll. He glanced up at the puppy, before explaining to his curious gaze. 

"An impossible partner, Cerberus. Tall, and physically strong. Hair long, and silvery like moonbeams." Ardyn pulled the thread through the button eyes of the doll. "Sheerly impossible, the man who haunts my dreams." 

Ardyn brought the doll to his mouth, and bit off the remaining tail of thread. Cerberus made a quiet huff. One of his heads yawned. One remained asleep.

The witch looked over his little doll. Silvery yarn spun for the hair, a mouth sewn into a playful smirk. A little cloak and boots made of scraps from spell components. Ardyn stroked over the hair with a thumb. All of his hopes for a partner went into the little doll. 

The puppy whimpered again, two of his heads now lifted to attention. They looked towards the door. One remained asleep, but growled, and barked quietly. 

"What are you looking at, darling? Nothing is there." 

A loud thump against his door startled Ardyn. He moved toward it, and slid the peephole open. Nothing stood before his door, but he the pouring rain. He cast his eyes down, and noticed a hooded figure collapsed against his door. 

He opened the door without hesitation, the form slumping forward against him. 

"Oh! What in the seven hells-" Ardyn knelt before the form, their hood obscuring their face. Cerberus ran over, curious at the disruption. Ardyn brushed the hood from  
The man's face, and immediately noticed the silvery hair framing his face. 

"Impossible."

He attempted to pull the man into the house, but only managed to drag his sodden, unconscious body into the room a few feet. Cerberus nuzzled the unconscious man, and licked the rain from his face. 

Ardyn closed the door, and rolled the man's form over with an apprehensive nudge of his foot. Silver hair fell across his face as he began to rouse with a groan.

Ardyn raised his hands, poised to cast a spell if the man tried anything. His eyes opened, and Ardyn stared for a solid moment. They were the same color as the buttons he had used for his doll. 

The man's lips parted, as he brushed the hair from his face, and sat up. 

"Master?" 

"-Master-?" Ardyn asked, as Cerberus climbed onto the man's lap and flopped down. Ardyn lowered his hands, frustrated with his puppy. "Oh, is he yours now, Cerberus?" 

The man placed a hand on the puppy's head, though the head beside it licked his hand, and the other nipped at his fingertips. Ardyn turned his back on the man and his puppy, and returned to his doll. He looked at it, then at the man. 

He was exactly what Ardyn wanted. Exactly what he dreamt of as he made his doll.

"You call me master." Ardyn began, and the man nodded. 

"You summoned me." 

"I summ-the spell components. Gods damn it, this is what I get for using them for crafting." Ardyn muttered to himself. 

The man stood, setting the puppy gently on the ground. It followed him obediently as he moved to Ardyn, and took his hand. 

Ardyn stared at the man holding his hand, and looked up at him. The man took his hand, and pressed a kiss to his exposed fingers. 

"I am yours, Master Ardyn."

"Mine? What-no" Ardyn stammered. "You-you are a-A summon, a golem, some spirit manifest from my loneliness." 

"Yours nonetheless, Master."

The man remained holding Ardyn's hand, again lifting it to press another gentle kiss to his knuckles. 

"No, this is-" Ardyn pulled his hand from the man's grip, running it through his auburn hair to push it from his face. Cerberus raised on his hind legs to hop against the man's leg. "-Cerberus, -please.- This man will not be staying." 

The man leaned to scoop the puppy up, and press a kiss to each of his heads. Each head returned the kiss with a contented lick. 

"But I've nowhere to go, Master. You've summoned me here. I am indentured to you." He stroked over the puppy's back absentmindedly as he looked at Ardyn. Cerberus turned to look at Ardyn, each head whimpering out. 

"Cerberus, stop that." Ardyn held a finger out to the puppy, who leaned one head against the man's chest. "Do you even have a name?" 

"Of course. But you know it already. You knew it when you created me, Master." 

Ardyn parted his lips, and closed his eyes, a sigh escaping him as he answered. 

"Gilgamesh." 

He quietly damned his magical prowess. Now he had another mouth to feed. A servant. Did he even have to be fed? Was he even alive? Before he opened his eyes, he felt a pair of lips softly press against his own. He exhaled a quiet sigh, and opened his eyes. 

"Your lips feel exactly as I thought they would..." Ardyn spoke in a quiet voice.

"That is because my Master's magic is strong." Gilgamesh explained, his own voice hushed, before pulling away. He set the puppy down, and wrapped an arm around Ardyn's waist. "You called me here, Master. You said of loneliness. Let me..."  
Gilgamesh lowered his face to Ardyn's again, and the witch made no effort to move. "...assist you..." 

Ardyn's lips parted, but no noise escaped as they pressed against Gilgamesh's. Years of loneliness spilled into his kiss, causing him to raise his arms and embrace the man who had fallen onto his doorstep, despite his sodden cloak. 

He ran his hand over his long hair, silver like the moonbeams he had imagined when he wished for him. Soft, and strong, just as the man before him. 

Gilgamesh stroked over Ardyn's back as he parted, and heard the witch make an exhausted sounding shuddered sigh. 

"Are you alright, Master?" 

Ardyn followed Gilgamesh's warmth as he parted, lying his head on the man's shoulder. 

"I believe I might be."

Gilgamesh smiled down at his Master. He pulled away, and gestured at his sodden cloak. 

"May I strip?" 

Ardyn stared at the man, and crossed his arms over his chest to compensate for the loss of his warmth. 

"You never need to ask that, Gilgamesh." 

The witch answered with a snort. He watched as the man stripped off his cloak, and stepped to hang it by the fire. He moved as if he already knew the layout of Ardyn's home, no hesitancy in his step. He stripped off his shirt next, dropping it in a heap before the fireplace. His calf length boots were removed next, followed by his socks. 

Ardyn watched each of his movements, enamored by the man. He raised his hand to his jaw, watching him curiously. Gilgamesh turned as he stood, clothed only in his trousers. 

"Am I as you wanted, Master?"

The witch nodded without faltering. He was indeed, every inch of his toned and muscled body precisely what Ardyn desired. Gilgamesh smiled politely at him in response, and stripped his trousers down his frame. 

Ardyn took in a breath, heady with desire at the nearly nude man before him. It was the first breath he could remember in recent conscious memory. Each breath after it felt labored, necessary. 

Gilgamesh closed the gap between them and took Ardyn by his forearm. He led the witch to his bed, and climbed on to it. 

"Come, Master. I know what you desire." 

Ardyn looked his form over once more before sitting on the side of the bed. He tugged his boots off, and climbed in to his bed with Gilgamesh. 

He settled against his side, his head resting comfortably against the man's chest. Gilgamesh wrapped an arm around him, and Ardyn realized just how perfectly he fit into the crook of his arm. He inhaled deeply, again enamored by the scent of sage, lemongrass, and faint musk. The scents he had placed inside of his doll. 

Ardyn made two quick kiss noises, and heard the golden tags of his puppy jingle. The clicks of claws, then another jingle warned Ardyn to prepare for the impending thump of the puppy jumping onto the bed. 

"You'll have to excuse Cerberus. He cries if I force him to rest in his bed while I rest in mine." 

"Will you spoil me as you spoil him, Master?" 

Gilgamesh asked. Ardyn nuzzled into his chest as his voice reverberated into his ear. He chuckled, and closed his eyes. 

"If you continue to kiss me as you did, I'm afraid I might." 

"Come to my lips, and I will."

The moment Ardyn shifted his body upwards for a kiss, he felt the heavy puppy body hop onto his leg. He managed to look down before the puppy was upon them, two heads licking over Gilgamesh's face, one licking Ardyn's. 

"Oh! You little beast, you've stolen my kisses!" 

Ardyn would have been more upset, if not for the happy laughter coming from his new companion. He tugged the puppy over with an arm, and looked at Gilgamesh. A flush over his cheeks, eyes bright from his laughter, Ardyn fell impossibly more in love with his creation. 

Gilgamesh raised an arm to wipe the puppy saliva from his face as his laughter died down to a giggle. 

"Are you as kiss hungry as him, Master?" 

"Moreso, I fear, though not nearly as messy. Cerberus, go to your bed."

The puppy whined, but obeyed, hopping from the bed. Ardyn swiftly took his place, rolling on top of Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around him to keep him steady. 

"Jealous, Master?" 

"Not a reason to be, Gilgamesh. You are mine." 

"That I am."


End file.
